The contractor shall exert its best efforts to evaluate a new system of electronic radiography using gaseous discharge systems against conventional film radiography. The contractor shall specifically study early metastatic disease by electron and conventional radiography in the same patient. The goal of the project is to compare the relative values of conventional radiography as against electron radiography.